Naruto Life and Misfortune Game
by reciprocityme
Summary: This is my first fic. It entails Naruto adquiring the ability to live life like a videogame after he dies and goes back to the Genin Years. May become M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was tired and failing. He was fighting Pein with everything he had. He had even unleashed four tails of the fox's chakra but even that did not shift the odds. The six pein were an even counter to everything he threw at them not even Rasenshuriken managed to defeat him. So he decided to do the thing every person trained under a seal master could do. You see he had heard about the jutsu used to seal the Kyubii and begged Jiraiya until he gave him a scroll detailing that technique and because of the chakra cost not even Jiraiya could perform it. He launched against the six paths of Pein and made Shadow clones and used The Dead Demon Consuming seal and worked but he paid the price.

While he see a dark void a Booming Voice says:

 **Game Over**

 **A floating text appeared and said Would You Like to go to the Menu?**

 **Yes No**

And Naruto thought: Great first death by Sacrifice and now In the afterlife I'm crazy. What the heck what do I have to lose dattebayo. And he pressed yes.

He saw a menu that said the following.

 **Naruto Life and Misfortunes**

 **Start Life**

 **Load * cannot be used unless you Saved beforehand.**

 **Options**

 **Help**

Then he said: Well It looks like my life is a video game, might as well take advantage of it. And he pressed Options.

It said:

 **Difficulty: Legendary**

 **Help and tutorial: Off**

 **Stats and Scan ability: Off**

 **Leveling ability: Off**

Naruto changed the Difficulty to Normal and changed all things to on. And said: Maybe that is why my life was so difficult. He saved the Options and pressed Help.

 **I believe that here is where it goes the Author's Note. I hope to get a review at least to feel that my work is worth someone's time and any help is accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as this is property of Masashi Kishimoto

When he pressed the button that said Help. Two things happened first he saw eight options to the different things.

These were the following:

 **Stats**

 **Classes**

 **Skills**

 **Friends and Companions**

 **Leveling Up**

 **Reputation**

 **Weapons and Rarity**

 **Dungeons and Teachers**

The second thing that happened was that he magically appeared in a comfy chair and was comfortable. He asked: "Not that I am complaining but why I am comfortable and why give me a second chance" to see if the universe/ system answered him and he heard a voice that sounded full of kindness and good that said in a motherly tone _: You see I am the goddess of this world and I have arranged a deal that will help us all. As you may know thank to the blessing I have given you, you will not die until you have achieved all you can. The reason I am doing this is because I am angry to some parts in your world cheating my brother the reaper and parading has gods. Some of the thing I hate most of all is all the people suffering and our vassals the tailed beast corrupted and twisted. So I am offering a deal you train and battle until you can destroy the fake gods in Akatsuki and help me purify the tailed beast to their former self and you shall have as many tries as possible and I will help you keep your loved ones and bring peace. If you do manage to make Akatsuki become as its original purpose that was not to defy me and manage to cure the madness of a certain serpent I may help you more directly._

Naruto immediately thought: Whoa The goddess herself offers me a deal that will help everyone as it will bring everlasting peace and all I have to do is purify tailed beast and disband Akatsuki. God sure is a kind person. And he said: "Thanks for everything and I will do my best. Now would you mind explain me How to purify and the rest I think I can understand it."

 _The voice replied: To purify a tailed beast you have to talk to his jinchuriki and do a hard of ritual of entering their mind scape and destroy the corruption in their souls and say my name and they will become the Tailed Angels of ancient times. And if you would like to know All the helps will be explained by me. If you win my favor in some kind I believe I can talk to my bro to see if he could create a day in which the dead talk with their families and walk on earth._

Naruto said: "I know I'm not the sharpest mind but I think it would be far easier if you explained everything."

 _The voice said: Well let's start with the stats. These are measurements of your attributes like how strong you are or how fast you analyze things._

 **These are the following:**

 **Attack it is a measurement of how strong you are and how easily you can lift things and how hard you hit.**

 **Defense is your endurance to how you resist hits both physicals and of elemental nature.**

 **Agility is how fast and flexible you are.**

 **Willpower is your ability to maintain your faith in things and how easily is to ask things and break illusions.**

 **Control your ability to maintain a grip on your emotions and your chakra.**

 **Endurance is your ability to keep doing a thing like running or fighting.**

 **Vitality is your health and how many hits you can take until you die or fell unconscious.**

 **Chakra is your energy to use skills like jutsu or ninpo.**

 _If you train in the respective way you may increase those stats. An example for each:_

 _For attack you can spar against other people or fight dummies and do some weights._

 _For defense you can take a lot of hits or simply start doing high demanding jobs like construction._

 _For agility you can dance or you may simply do yoga or gymnastic._

 _For willpower you must enter in arguments and research so you know how to maintain your argument and never giving up._

 _Like for control you need to learn about managing your emotions and being calmer and also how to manage your chakra with the exercises._

 _Endurance is the one more easily to do since you need to keep doing things repeatedly._

 _Vitality you gain by being healthy and learning healing jutsu or ninpo._

 _And last but not least is Chakra and the only way to gain more is expend it because it's like a muscle but beware chakra exhaustion._

 **Classes are special things that help to learn some things like for example if you master the class Ninjutsu Specialist you will earn the ability to create ninjutsu if you maintain the parameters.**

 **Skills themselves are things ranging from rasengan to making ramen (If you max the skill in case of jutsu learn to do it without handsigns or very fast you may unlock a mutation point).**

 **Friends are people which you have befriended and they like you that you can train and will benefit of my deal with you. For obvious reason you can not bring help of kages and such only people in your same rank or nearing for example you could take Iruka but not the Sandaime.**

 **Companions on the other hand is pets or summons that will level up and acquired abilities. This do not apply to summons bosses and the like.**

 **Leveling is only available for your classes but all bonuses you unlock in them will be inherited to you.**

 **Reputation if how people perceive and treat you. You will be able to help change that if you prove trustworthy or help the person who perceive you.**

 **Weapons and rarity are quite simple. You will find weapons from your standard kunai to even a Masamune the fabled katana .It's all based in luck and chance.**

 **Dungeons are places full of different enemies and are beneficial since some bring bonus experience to skills or classes. Teachers are people that grant you bonuses to their mastery and by maxing reputation and learning somethings from then they will teach you jutsu and come at your aid.**

 _The voice finished this speech with two points. First you will need to know that the time in will you appear is when you're going to your graduation. The second point is that I will help you sometimes and if you pray to me you can save or ask for help and tips._

Naruto said; 'Thank you and I will do my best" as he got thrust thought to the beginning of his gennin years.

 **Author's Note: From the next chapter onward the story will begin in the gennins years. I hope I will not make Naruto too Overpower. If you left me reviews I may make some changes. I think the story is going at a good place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

If you would have asked Naruto how getting trust in the past would feel like he would have probably said that it would be a spacey-timey tunnel with clocks ticking and the person falling through it. Boy was he ever wrong it wasn't even something you felt it was as is you blinked and felled asleep and woke up in the time of choice.

He blinked and realized he was waking up. He woke up at his apartment the day when Iruka assigned the teams and it was 5:00 AM. He saw a tab saying he had his life and chakra full. He then said out loud: "How do I open the menu?" and the celestial voice said: _"You just have to think it and I can also communicate with you in your mind so try to be quiet I get headaches when I brake my own rules."_

He then thought the word Menu and a bar appeared.

 **It said the following:**

 **Stats**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Reputation**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Help**

 **He pressed Stats**

 **The following scales and statistics appeared.**

 **Naruto (The Chosen)**

 **Class: Academy Student**

 **Vitality: 150+(5% regen)**

 **Chakra: 150+(20% regen)**

 **Endurance: 100**

 **Control: 5**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Willpower: 40**

 **Attack: 15**

 **Defense: 20**

 **God's Opinion: You have potential kid but you got to even yourself out a little.**

 **He thought he wasn't as bad as it could be but he had his work cut out for he pressed the Inventory and A great bag appeared.**

 **It had a list which said:**

 **100 dollars**

 **10 kunai**

 **20 Shuriken**

 **20 meters of Ninja wire**

He thought: "Man I was a mess, I never even researched some weapons and I only stuck to the basics. I will take this new chance to research more and be more diligent."

 **He then opened his skill list and it said the following:**

 **Henge:"8/10" Cost 1 Chakra per Hour**

 **Art of transformation (If mastered you can mutate it further)**

 **Kawarimi: 4/10 Cost 3 Chakra per use**

 **Tecnique of death escape (If mastered you can mutate it)**

 **Bushin: Unusable**

 **Kage Bushin: 2/100 Cost of half of Chakra (except if Jinchurikii Of the nine)**

 **Real clone, very fragile (May mutate if mastered)**

 **Trap making 7/10 0 Chakra**

 **You control the ground of battle, you win the war. (May expand limits if you obtain proper guidance)**

 **Cooking 1/100**

 **Feed thy self (May obtain bonuses if mastered)**

 **History Knowledge (May help in creating things and learning from the past) 1/100**

 **Gives Creativity bonuses and Classes.(May mutate)**

 **Kunai Technique and Hability 2/10 (Will help to master to use other sharp weapons or blunt) It is the basis of all weapon usage of ninjas (May mutate)**

He then read all and said: "Damn, I didn't knew history would be so helpful, and I need to learn perfect kawarimi, maybe Kakashi and Jiraiya were right I do need to master the basics."

 **Now he pressed the last available button which he didn't pressed the reputation button.**

 **It had the following:**

 **Konoha:**

 **Normal Population: 50/200**

 **Shinobi Population: 60/200**

 **Hokage: 120/200**

 **Iruka: 190/200**

 **Konohamaru: 170/200**

 **Sakura: 50/200**

 **Sasuke:70/500**

 **Hinata: 190/200**

 **Shikamaru: 120/200**

 **Chouji: 130/200**

 **Ino: 70/200**

 **Kiba: 100/200**

 **Shino: 120/200**

 **The rest were blank or other countries with question marks.**

 **God's Instruction: A reputation of 100 or more is friendly, less than 50 is not even tolerable and 190 means that a little more and they will become your true friend meaning they can be your teacher or vice versa.**

He then thought: 'God thank you I will search for somewhere to get some books and I would like to ask the hour'.

 _God answered: The hour is 5:00 A.M because while in menu time does not pass and there are Shinobi book shops near the Academy. And remember the quest you will not see them or gain anything to extravagant of doing them but they are things that you will know because they will appear as everyday problem such as helping people carry stuff or helping find Tora._

Naruto then decided that as savior of everything he should at least make a balance meal and decided to ask Iruka the next time he saw him. Since that he decided to make 3 ramen packs to satiate his hunger and get some water to drink. He then gave a bath, got dressed and started walking to the Book Store.

While on the path he found Sakura that looked at him annoyed and asked him: "Why do you like to annoy me and Sasuke?"

Naruto then answered in a calm and polite tone :"I am sorry for all the problem I have caused and I would like to make amends but I don't know how. So how about this I will try my best to not annoy you or Sasuke in exchange for a friendship or camaderier."

Sakura surprisingly (since this is not Shippuden) looked at Naruto and shakes his hand since without him annoying her she could do better and who knows he may be a better person she though. Then he bid her farewell since he had to go to the library

He standed at the start of a book store looked around the corner of the academy called: "A Ninja's Best Weapon" and had a book and a kunai in the picture. The he entered and saw a clerk named Neji. He asked where the section to genin and below was and Neji said: "It seems it was Fated for me to see the beginners but getting back to topic the books are around section 1 and 2."

Then he looked around the shelves and saw four books that grabbed his attention.

 **Each had a black outline that said what they improved and what you could learn.**

 **The first one was "Stop the death" by Tsunade Senju and it said that it increased chackra control by 10% if mastered and you gain three healing skills.**

 **The second one was " How to use blades and other sharp things" by ? and it increased his kunai repertoire to 5 different kind if mastered and got him the "Slasher" Title.**

 **The third one is called "My times" by Danzo Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi . If learned you will gain the double will of fire technique and Hystory rating will be maxed.**

 **The last one was "Hunter guide to prey" by Anko Mitarashi if masteredit increased trap making skills and made it so you can make poisons and antidotes.**

Naruto then said: "I would like to purchase this books."

Neji then said to Naruto: "Well it will be 30 dollars and shop with us again"

Then Naruto walked to the Academy and sat at the top left corner and pressed pause.

 **Paused It said and time had stopped. Then Naruto asked the goddess: Can I master all these books?**

 **The goddess said "Well you can but the trick to mastering these books will be practicing all the 5 levels challenges of each book and learning the important things"**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait. It just is that with the school and a Royal writer's block I could not think but I have made the third chapter. Please review as it will help me see in what direction to take the story but I hope I made it right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto then started reading the books he purchased with the first being Tsunade's called "Stop the death" and realized that it was not long since it only 25 pages. He read the first five pages and realized the book was about how learning to heal people could only progress our village and the anger she felt about how she could not make healing ninjutsu an academy class. Then he realized that he could not read anymore because the **God system** did not allow him. But it had something interesting It detailed a ninja technique used by novice healers to heal more easily because it is more easy to heal when you have enough chakra to control.

It was called the Chakra Pulse and it was a fairly simple technique with a easy learn rate and could be practiced outside of combat if you were careful. The core was to concentrate chakra in your hand and expulse a lot of it. The book said that if you mastered this technique to show it to a nurse and she will give you something nice and that she will undo the first chakra seal. While he thought about this he realized that all the other people were staring at him as if he was an alien because he did not read and no one expected him to be reading a serious book.

He decided to save the textbooks in his ninja pack and started to make conversation with Sasuke. Naruto said: 'Are you happy to be here today?' and Sasuke said: 'Well it was obvious that the best student passed but tell me how an idiot like you passed?' .Naruto retorted saying: 'Yes, I know that it is quite the surprise but let's just say I did pass but more importantly, I will not keep this circle of hate going because believe it or not even though there has been hate words from both parts I wish to treat you as an equal even though this feeling is not reciprocated.' And Sasuke said:'I will relent some of my annoyance to you and I will consider your offer to some extent. Naruto thought the word pause and all stopped. **He looked to the popularity and he got surprised by how Sakura's and Sasuke's got to 90 with just a conversation but he realized that honesty is the best policy.** He then decided to think a little and wait for Iruka to announce the teams.

The teams are the following: Team Seven composed of Jounin Kakashi Hatake, and genins Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

Team Eight composed of Jounin Kurenai Yuhi, and genins Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

Team Nine is active.

And Team Ten is composed of Jounin Asuma Sarutobi and genins Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi.

Then Iruka decided to say:' You are ready to be ninjas and you have made me proud as a teacher and as a fellow ninja. Don't disappoint me and remember my door is always open to those that need them.' I cried when I heard that and he gave us a thumbs up while leaving to address some paperwork. While we were waiting I got surprised by something. While all people were in commotion some ninjas like Ino started saying that they should be in Team Seven and that I shold trade places but Sasuke to my surprise said:' We are the best and got paired with the worst but he got something that you don't have and that is his wish to help us and to become better because if you observed a little you pre-determined pieces of art you would have noticed that He was reading a book of healing in battle. So shut up please.' And Sakura started nodded.

While all that happened I decided to do something bold. I approached Hinata and asked her If we could speak privetly and Kiba approached me and said: 'what are you going to do idiot try to steal my teammate or something?' and I told him I would speak to her in private for a moment. He told me okay and Hinata followed me quietly to an empty room. Then I decided to talk to Hinata: 'Well I have noticed that you like me and even though I would like to be your friend I am not ready to be your boyfriend and I think I will not be able to reciprocate them but who knows in the future?' and Hinata was in shock that Naruto realized that she liked him but she told him with a stutter: 'Well yo yo you see I would like to be your friend and I wonder how did you realized it?' Then they decided to be friends and walked to the room and Hinata leaved because Kurenai arrived but she realized she had lost her stutter. Then Naruto decided to read a little about the books and practice the Chakra Pulse.

 **Author's Note: I would like some input about this story. Sorry if I took too much time but I had finals and a lot of work but now I will upload more and frequently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto sat on the classroom knowing that he would have to wait a little while because Kakashi is always late for 3 hours or more so he decided to sit and start reading the second book on the list called 'How to use blades and other sharp things' written by ?.The book had 25 pages and got a challenge and a seal each five. It detailed how you first learn to crawl and detailing that the first steep to mastering kunai and other sharp things was to first master the basics. For example cutting a vegetable and meat is not so different to cutting flesh. Then it told about how you gain muscle memory and then told that the challenge was to slice 20 vegetables. It entailed how if you mastered this simple skill and showed it to a ramen chef called Teuchi Ichiraku he would give you something handy and he would open the Chakra Seal. Then Naruto lifted his head to look in the room and he realized that it had only been half an hour so he had two hours and a half to read and talk to the others. He decided that once the reunion finished he would have to research some things and purchase some scrolls and brushes to make annotations.

Naruto then decided to speak to Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto approached Sakura and decided to tell them something: 'I was reading this book about medicine written by Tsunade Senju and it spoke of an easy technique which may be helpful as some offense and I was wondering If you had scrolls so that you could write the annotations so you could learn it and Sasuke of course.' Sakura told Naruto that she had scrolls and brushes and Sasuke approached Naruto and told him the following words:' better to have an Idiot willing to help and share than a selfish genius' and surprisingly for a boy so engulfed in vengeance he gave Naruto a pat on the back. So then Sasuke and Sakura annoted the technique which intrigued each of them in their own way. Sakura then decided to state:' Naruto and my dear Sasuke I have a few ground rule on this and the one that break them will get penalized ok. First Rule Do not tinker with unmastered techniques because it has a grand probability of lashing out. Second Rule we don't share these techniques with anyone except our sensei and the hokage except in special occasions. And last but not least remember to annotate everything when you experiment with techniques and we got to divide in three groups to not make similar things.' Sasuke looked at her in a different light for a moment and then returned to his usual persona and said: 'Hn… I will do the experiments with power and elements since I am a Uchiha' and Sakura told him: 'Well since I am the most delicate of all of us I shall dedicate to precision and range extending' Then Naruto told them how he would devise ways to make the techniques able to heal and how he would also try to learn shape manipulation.

Then Naruto sat next to Sakura that was sitting next to Sasuke and began to read the next book while they copied the technique to another scrolls to further study. The third book was called My times" by Danzo Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi and it had 50 pages. He started to read and realized this story was a double narrative telling both sides of the first and second war told by both Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Jounin Danzo Shimura. The first topic they spoke of was how knowledge was power and how that affected people in the war. Hiruzen side of the story was about how difficult it was to speak to others kages after their ninjas had done unspeakable horrors to people you trained and your teachers. Danzo side was about how you should always be prepared for the worse and then both told about how they loved their homeland. Then in black letters it read the following. **To keep reading after the tenth page you must learn the elements and affinities and when you do ask Iruka to open the seal after he has given you a lesson about Elementals Tactics.**

 **Author's Note: Well there you have it my fifth chapter. I am seriously looking for some input or review not only for the story but for my writing style. I will try to post a chapter a day but hopefully by the next two chapters I will have Team Seven taking the True Genin Exam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto then decided to look the clock after reading the third book or at least what he could. He was surprised that two people as different as the Hokage and the infamous Root Boss would write a book together and much less talk as friends reminiscing. He found that he had half an hour and decided to read the last book "Hunter guide to prey" by Anko Mitarashi and it had 25 pages. He started reading and surprisingly enough found out Anko could be a great writer. He found he could have read all the book in a hour if he could. The book talked about tracking techniques and how to build traps to surviving in the forest. It told that hunter nin first started like ninjas interested in hunting for survival. Then it told that the first challenge was to track a giant spider to its nest. Then you had to take a Giant Spider's web and give it to Anko. Naruto then decided to talk to the others to see how they were and realized Kakashi would be there in five minutes so he decided to put the books away and try the Chakra pulse then he remembered he had bad chakra control so he decided to do the only excersise he was sure he knew a little bit and that was the leaf sticking technique. He decided to do it while the others were studying the theory to the chakra pulse. So it was a great surprise to Kakashi to seem them doing their thing without annoying anyone and each seemingly in peace and smiling. Kakashi said that they had to get up to the roof but he did not say that he hated them so it looked like Naruto changed things for the better. Then they reunited and talked about their likes, dislikes and dreams. Naruto said that his likes where his team, learning new things and god and his dislikes where a certain snake and traitors and that his dream was to be hokage. Sasuke said that he did not like a lot of things but he did like his team, his dislike are people who don't better themselves and my brother and my mission because dreams might fail is to kill my brother with help of my team and reviving my clan. Sakura said that her likes were her team and Sasuke, her dislikes were annoying people and her dream was to be a good ninja. Kakashi then tell them about the true genin exam and all the rules but after Kakashi leaves Naruto approaches his team and tell them this:'I don't know about you guys but I don't puke easily so I will be eating breakfast and remember no matter what the test is we will do it as a team okay.' Then Sasuke and Sakura said okay and left. **Naruto then thought pause and decided to look at his stats, skills and reputation.**

 **Reputation:**

 **Normal Population: 50/200**

 **Shinobi Population: 60/200**

 **Hokage: 120/200**

 **Iruka: 190/200**

 **Konohamaru: 170/200**

 **Sakura: 110/200**

 **Sasuke: 109/500**

 **Hinata: 180/200 Decreased but will max out if you hang with her.**

 **Shikamaru: 120/200**

 **Chouji: 130/200**

 **Ino: 70/200**

 **Kiba: 100/200**

 **Shino: 120/200**

 **God's Instruction: A reputation of 100 or more is friendly, less than 50 is not even tolerable and 190 means that a little more and they will become your true friend meaning they can be your teacher or vice versa.**

 **Skills**

 **Henge:"8/10" Cost 1 Chakra per Hour**

 **Art of transformation (If mastered you can mutate it further)**

 **Kawarimi: 4/10 Cost 3 Chakra per use**

 **Tecnique of death escape (If mastered you can mutate it)**

 **Bushin: Unusable**

 **Kage Bushin: 2/100 Cost of half of Chakra (except if Jinchurikii Of the nine)**

 **Real clone, very fragile (May mutate if mastered)**

 **Trap making 7/10 0 Chakra**

 **You control the ground of battle, you win the war. (May expand limits if you obtain proper guidance)**

 **Cooking 1/100**

 **Feed thy self (May obtain bonuses if mastered)**

 **History Knowledge (May help in creating things and learning from the past) 1/100**

 **Gives Creativity bonuses and Classes.(May mutate)**

 **Kunai Technique and ability 2/10 (Will help to master to use other sharp weapons or blunt) It is the basis of all weapon usage of ninjas (May mutate):**

 **Reading 4/100 When mastered gives you the seal learning book.**

 **Chakra Pulse 1/15 You master this skill by using it a few times and when you have the ability to use it both defensively and offensive. (May Mutate)**

 **Naruto (The Chosen)**

 **Class: Not chosen**

 **Vitality: 150+(5% regen)**

 **Chakra: 150+(20% regen)**

 **Endurance: 100**

 **Control: 7**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Willpower: 45**

 **Attack: 17**

 **Defense: 20**

 **God says: All these stats changes are in part of reading the books and after the genin exam You will be able to go in dungeons and train without having to worry so much about time.**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait. But somethings happened and I had to upload it today but don't worry it won't happen again. When Sasuke and Sakura max out their friendship with Naruto curious things will leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Author's Note: I am sorry but this story has gotten too convoluted for me and for that reason I will be giving this story in adoption. I know that some people will be upset and they can send me private messaging. I hope that someone adopt this story./span/strong/p 


End file.
